


stars and moons

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, f!robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: teach me,teach me loveteach me about your bodymake this waste be fulfilled





	stars and moons

**Author's Note:**

> i am making more works as we speak but my summer is off to a wacky start  
> this is my response to not getting bridal tharja  
> (just kidding)  
> this might be a little ooc by the way

There are many worlds, sometimes they mean the earth and those around you can be your world, others, the world is a person, just a singular person who has gained the title the name of being your world.  
  
That is what Robin thinks as her warm gaze falls upon brooding violet purple, those eyes belong to her world, her favorite person. She cannot help but smile, her hands sliding over Tharja’s and being in the moment with these small acts.  
  
This relationship was hard in the beginning, though with some conversations and being able to understand both sides sparks began to flow equally. Like molten lava, a love bounded by the liquor of Fell and Plegian, what an interesting crossover some may say.  
  
“How are you feeling, Tharja?” Fingers drift across the steel ring that tied this present from the past, what a gift, it may not seem a lot but it is the thought and message behind it that counts.  
  
“...At peace. You are here, that is why... my beloved.” Tharja’s voice is barely above a whisper, her cheeks flushed. She’s happy, she really is, it’s amazing that she’s here with her ‘fated one’. The darkness has left, in its escape, it leaves a trail of honey scented light.  
  
And like the hungry humans we are, we crave more of that light, we want to soak in it and become one with it. But will we ever get the chance to?  
  
“That’s good to hear. I feel at peace while being with you, too. I’m glad... that we are both happy.” She hums, the atmosphere is calming as the only sound she can hear is the dark mage’s light breathing.  
  
Robin’s tent is warm, even if it’s host is not, the perfect spot for keeping books, ink, etc. It is also the perfect location to spend time away from everyone else, to just be interested in one thing.  
  
The two are sat on Robin’s makeshift bed, the night creeps up but they are lost in their own reality. The reality where only Robin matters and nothing else matters, which must be this reality.  
  
“R-Robin... my beloved...” Her hands tremble for a few, but the comforting warmth from the tactician’s hands calm her nerves.  
  
“Yes, my dear?” The tactician replies, enjoying this contact of being together with no one else in sight besides the candle that burns by the bed for lighting purposes.  
  
“I love you.” Tharja states, her hands gently clasp themselves over Robin’s and tries to have the latter move closer.  
  
“And... I-I... want to show you that, Robin.” Her head is fuzzy and her chest, no, her heart is warm and heated. She’s grasping for something that could or maybe will never come.  
  
“How will you do that, Tharja?” Puzzled as always, Robin goes along with scooting closer and allowing her hands to be moved by the latter. It feels... nice.  
  
“B-By... ahh...” Tharja’s confidence crumbles as her face is painted with red, yet that crumbled confidence builds itself back up again in a hurry.  
  
“With a kiss-“ She huffs out, her hands slip away and she tries to hide within herself. It’s easy to think about it and fantasize, but the moment itself is too hard to get any words out.  
  
Robin simply smiles, slowly changing her position to have Tharja in her arms and hopefully be able to have their lips brush, even for a moment or second.  
  
That’d be nice. Because then love will be understood in a different way than how it is usually seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this short fic  
>   
> it is very difficult for me to write tharja, but i do try from what wikis and other writings have done  
> This is not checked for any errors (I will fix them in the morning)


End file.
